marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fist (Netflix series)
Iron Fist is an upcoming Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Scott Buck serves as showrunner and executive producer. The first season will air on March 17, 2017. Overview Returning to New York City after being missing for years, Daniel Rand fights against the criminal element corrupting New York City with his incredible kung-fu mastery and ability to summon the awesome power of the fiery Iron Fist. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *To-be-confirmed actor as Shang-Chi *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *David Wenham as Harold Meachum *To-be-confirmed actor as Davos/Steel Serpent *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Sameer Ali Khan as a to-be-confirmed character Recurring Cast *Arleo Dordar as a To-be-confirmed character *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Michael Maize as a to-be-confirmed character *Lewis Tan as Zhou Cheng *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao Special Guests *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Episodes Season 1 *"Episode 1" *"Episode 2" *"Episode 3" *"Episode 4" *"Episode 5" *"Episode 6" *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" *"Episode 9" *"Episode 10" *"Episode 11" *"Episode 12" *"Episode 13" Production In October 2013, Deadline reported that Marvel was preparing four drama series and a miniseries, totaling 60 episodes, to present to video on demand services and cable providers, with Netflix, Amazon, and WGN America expressing interest.Marvel Preps 60-Episode Package Of Four Series & A Mini For VOD & Cable Networks A few weeks later, Marvel and Disney announced that they would provide Netflix with live action series centered around Iron Fist, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage, leading up to a miniseries based on the Defenders.Disney To Provide Netflix With Four Series Based On Marvel Characters In January 2015, the official title was revealed to be Marvel's Iron Fist.NETFLIX POSTS DAREDEVIL, JESSICA JONES, LUKE CAGE, IRON FIST & DEFENDERS INFO In late November 2015, Marvel Television head and executive producer Jeph Loeb addressed unconfirmed rumors about the series (that Marvel was having a difficult time balancing Iron Fist's mystical elements in its grounded world and that the series would be changed to a film or replaced with a Punisher saying, "There was a lot of speculation about what was going on with Iron Fist, because fans hadn't heard anything about it, but there's never been any change at all... What I can say right now is we're very excited about Iron Fist." He added that Marvel and Netflix deliberately wanted to hold off on Iron Fist news until Jessica Jones premiered, in order for that series to get the spotlight since it revolved around a character largely unknown to the mass audience, unlike Iron Fist, and that a showrunner and casting news would be coming.Jeph Loeb Says There's 'Never Been Any Change' On "Iron Fist" Also in January 2015, Netflix COO Ted Sarandos stated the series was "eligible to go into multiple seasons for sure" and Netflix would look at "how well they are addressing both the Marvel fanbase but also the broader fanbase" in terms of determining if additional seasons would be appropriate.Netflix announces 'Daredevil,' 'Bloodline,' 'Kimmy Schmidt' premiere dates In July 2015, Sarandos said some of the Defenders series would "selectively have multiple seasons as they come out of the gate."Netflix On Marvel Series Release Plan And If Punisher Could Get A Spinoff In December 2015, Marvel announced that Scott Buck would serve as showrunner and executive producer of the series.Scott Buck to Showrun the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Iron Fist' In January 2016, Mike Colter told Collider that the actor for Iron Fist is already cast.‘Jessica Jones’ Cast on Season 2 Possibilities, Sex Scenes, and ‘Luke Cage’ In March 2016, Marvel officially cast Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist.Finn Jones to Star in the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Iron Fist' Trivia *In the comics, Danny Rand and Luke Cage were known as the Heroes for Hire. *In the comics, Iron Fist comes from the land of K'un Lun. *Finn Jones and Jessica Henwick were on the fantasy TV series Game of Thrones. *The iron fist previous to Danny Rand was Orson Randall, a combat veteran of World War I that used "gun fu" (as opposed to Kung fu). One rumor suggests that he could be played by Chow Yun Fat, since his roles in Jon Woo films served as inspiration for the character. *Alain Moussi, Christian Howard and Luke Bracey were all considered for the Iron Fist role. *The Iron Fist comic book series was originally inspired by the success of the Kung Fu TV series. The hidden land of K'un L'un was inspired by various stories, including James Hilton's Lost Horizon and tales of Tibet. Much of the original series was inspired by the Golden Age Centaur Comics character Amazing Man, who was a westerner who gained super abilities, while studying in a hidden Tibet'like land. Amazing Man, as his civilian identity of John Aman, was added to Iron Fist continuity in the Immortal Iron Fist series. *Ray Park was rumored to be Danny Rand/Iron Fist from 2002 (and along of several years), when started to talk about the possibility to make a movie about the superhero, after his appearances in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace and X-Men. Gallery Iron Fist - Danny - October 4 2016 - 1.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Iron_Fist_Promo_001.jpg Iron_Fist_Promo_002.jpg Iron_Fist_Promo_003.jpg Iron Fist Promo 04.jpg Cn7vdHhUMAAtMZe.jpg Iron Fist comic.jpg Iron Fist Filming 01.png Iron Fist Filming 02.png Iron Fist Filming 03.png Iron Fist Filming 04.png Iron Fist Filming 05.jpg Iron Fist Filming 06.jpg Iron Fist Filming 07.jpg Iron Fist Filming 08.jpg Iron Fist Filming 09.jpg Iron Fist Filming 10.jpg Iron Fist - Danny Rand - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 3.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 4.jpg Videos Marvel's Iron Fist - SDCC - First Look - Netflix HD Marvel's Iron Fist Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist NYCC Teaser Trailer HD Netflix References External links Iron Fist on IMDB Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series)